Etsuraku Camellia
Etsuraku Camellia (悦楽カメリア), translated as "Camellia of Pleasure", is a song performed by Japanese voice actor and vocalist, Nana Mizuki. The song appears on her seventh album ULTIMATE DIAMOND. It is one of the theme songs for Yamasa's Pachislot Sengoku Musou 2; it can be heard during promotional videos and the machine's Rush sequences. Credits :Vocals, Lyrics: Nana Mizuki :Composition, Arrangement: Shogo Ohnishi :KING RECORDS label Lyrics Kanji= :白い素肌に爪を立て震える :嗚呼 痛みなんて 泡沫の夜の夢 :逃れられない 断ち切ろうとしても :あなたという 愛の亡者から :狂おしく咲き乱れる華 :紅い紅い月冴ゆる待宵さえ :ひそやかに悦楽を重ねるの :無明の闇の中で貴方だけが :すべてを支配する-抱く-の :甘く導いて :綺羅星のよう(強く強く)照らしている :永久を願う :夕轟きに疼き出す傷痕 :嗚呼 蘇るの 蜜のような旋律 :もう少しだけ この身に刻んで :もう少しだけ 百合の花笑みを :露の間に散りゆく言の葉 :人知れず印された証は ずっと :心を掻きむしる 絶え間無く :霧の帳の中で貴方だけが :すべてを救うの そっと口づけて :水影のよう(ゆらりゆらり)幻さえ麗しい光 :もっともっと奏でて :私を壊す程に :貴方に捧げましょう :血のように燃えさかる謳を :咲き誇る華 :紅い紅い月が待宵にたゆとう :悦楽を重ねてく :無明の闇の中で貴方だけが :すべてを支配する-抱く-の :甘く導いて :綺羅星のよう(強く強く)照らしている :永久を誓う |-|Romaji= :shiroi suhada ni tsume wo tate furueru :aa itami nante utakata no yo no yume :nogarerarenai tachikirou toshitemo :anata to iu ai no mouja kara :kuruoshiku sakimidareru hana :akai akai tsuki sayuru matsuyoisae :hisoyakani etsuraku wo kasaneru no :mumyou no yami no nakade anata dake ga :subete wo -idaku- no :amaku michibiite :kiraboshi no you (tsuyoku tsuyoku) terashiteiru :towa wo negau :yuutodoroki ni uzukidasu kizuato :aa yomigaeru no mitsu no youna senritsu :mousukoshi dake kono mi ni kizande :mousukoshi dake yuri no hanaemi wo :tsuyu no ma ni chiriyuku kotonoha :hitoshirazu shirusareta akashi wa zutto :kokoro wo kakimushiru taemanaku :kiri no tobari no nakade anata dake ga :subete wo sukuu no sotto kuchizukete :mizuage no you (yurari yurari) maboroshisae uruwashii hikari :motto motto kanadete :watashi wo kowasu hodoni :anata ni sasagemashou :chi no youni moesakaru uta wo :sakihokoru hana :akai akai tsuki ga matsuyoi ni tayutou :etsuraku wo kasaneteku :mumyou no yami no nakade anata dake ga :subete wo idaku no :amaku michibiite :kiraboshi no you (tsuyoku tsuyoku) terashiteiru :towa wo chikau |-|English Translation= :Nails quiver on pale naked skin :Ah, pain is but an ephemeral night dream :I can't escape. No matter how much I try, :I can't run from your corpse of love :The flower blooming in madness :keeps its joys hidden :from the deep red nearly full moon :You are the only one within this endless night of darkness :but you dominate and take everything :Guiding me sweetly, :like the galaxy (strongly, so strongly) you shine :I swear to be with you forever :The late night tingling of love wounds me :Ah, it revives like a melody made of honey :Let it rip into my body a little more :Just a little longer, let my lily blossom :Words scatter amidst the dew :Proof of the sign known by no other :shall forever latch into my mind, incessantly :You are the only one in the curtain of fog :You rescue me from everything and softly kiss me :Like a reflection on water (I quiver, quiver) like a beautiful surreal light :Play more for me, :enough to break me :I'll dedicate to you :a scar that burns hotter than blood :This blooming flower :waits for its lover by the red, red moon :to repeat its pleasures :You are the only one within this endless night of darkness :and you dominate and take everything :With guidance so sweet, :like the galaxy (strongly, so strongly) you shine :I pledge myself to you for eternity External Links *Official CD listing *Promotional video using song Category:Songs